


Angeli inquieti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non giudicarmi [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Slice of Life, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo il ritorno dal viaggio nello spazio, Trunks non è più lo stesso. Riuscirà a capire cosa lo ha cambiato e a ritrovare se stesso?Ha partecipato alla challenge 'Prompt sotto l'albero' di Il giardino di Efp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge 'Prompt sotto l'albero' di Il giardino di Efp. Foto nel banner: https://www.facebook.com/IlGiardinodiEfp/photos/a.1848993831981562.1073741848.1746939895520290/1849600828587529/?type=3&theater.   
> Scritta sul prompt di L. D.: quando ritornano dal loro viaggio, niente è più come prima.

Cap.1 Angeli di neve

 

Trunks alzò il capo osservando i fiocchi di neve che scendevano. Strinse con entrambe le mani, coperte da dei guanti grigi, la ringhiera di metallo del terrazzo. La stoffa dei guanti si inumidì con il ghiaccio. 

I fiocchi di neve s’infilarono dentro il cappotto del giovane e tra i suoi capelli color glicine. 

Trunks udì dei passi alle sue spalle, abbassò il capo e si voltò. Vide Goten avanzare verso di lui.

“Urca, non hai freddo qui fuori?” gli domandò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli neri a cespuglio. 

Trunks si grattò il sopracciglio e sospirò.

“Avevo bisogno di prendere una boccata d’aria” ammise. 

Goten gli si affiancò e guardò il giardino ricoperto di neve, stallatiti di ghiaccio si erano create sui rami degli alberi. 

Una gazza ladra si appoggiò su uno dei cespugli facendo cadere della neve e lasciando le sue impronte su quella rimasta sopra le foglie.

“Ultimamente ti isoli sempre più spesso. Ti rinchiudi nei tuoi silenzio. Ed io non so come aiutarti” sussurrò Goten. Si voltò verso Trunks e lo guardò negli occhi azzurro cielo.

“Siamo ancora migliori amici?” domandò. 

Trunks incassò il capo tra le spalle e sospirò, il fiato gli si condensò davanti al viso.

“Lo sarai sempre” lo rassicurò. 

Goten gli sorrise, il suo naso si era arrossato e tremava. Tornò a guardare il giardino e osservò una figura che correva avanti e indietro con le braccia alzate. Riconobbe Pan, la nipote cercava di afferrare i fiocchi di neve con le mani coperte dai guanti.

“Avrei voluto venire con te in quel viaggio. Da quando sei partito, è come se si fosse aperta una voragine tra te e il resto del mondo”. Aggiunse.

< Tutti pensano sia colpa della faccenda Baby, ma di quella non ricordiamo nulla e perciò l’abbiamo superata abbastanza bene > pensò.

“Da quando siamo tornati tutto è cambiato. Io mi sento diverso e anche il mondo mi appare sotto una nuova luce” ammise Trunks. 

Goten indicò Pan con la mano.

“Perché non le vai a parlare?” domandò. 

Trunks deglutì a vuoto e scrollò le spalle.

“A-avevo intenzione di leggere” borbottò. 

Goten roteò gli occhi.

“Immaginavo bene, allora è lei il problema” bisbigliò. Si voltò verso Trunks e lo afferrò per la sciarpa rossa che indossava, lo strattonò facendolo abbassare.

“Allora vai a leggere in giardino” gli propose. 

Trunks avvampò.

“Se lo chiedi così, devo dire che risulti molto convincente” ammise.

 

********************

 

Pan osservò Trunks seduto su una panchina ghiacciata. Il giovane aveva il viso nascosto da un libro. Si schiarì la gola, il ragazzo girò pagina.

“Trunks!” chiamò Pan alzando la voce. 

Trunks alzò lo sguardo dal libro, e lo abbassò.

“Sì?” domandò. 

Pan si chinò e accarezzò la neve con entrambe le mani.

“Sei lì da almeno mezz’ora, ma sei totalmente in silenzio. Il libro deve averti presto molto” disse. 

Trunks avvampò.

< In realtà ho guardato più te che il libro > pensò.

“Che libro stai leggendo?” domandò Pan. Le ginocchia le dolevano e i piedi le affondavano nel manto nevoso. Con entrambe le mani coperte da guanti prese una palla di neve.

“Angeli metropolitani” rispose Trunks. Alzò lo sguardò dal libro e osservò la ragazzina piegata in avanti creare una fila di pupazzi di nevi alti fino al suo ginocchio con due sole palle di neve. La palla di neve più in basso era larga un pugno e mezzo propri, quella di sopra invece un pugno della giovane. 

Pan tolse dalla tasca del cappotto una serie di sassolini neri di varie forme e li utilizzò per fare gli occhi ai pupazzi di neve.

“E di cosa parla?” domandò. 

Trunks si mordicchiò il labbro ripetutamente.

“Beh, ancora non ho il quadro completo della situazione. Credo si capirà bene man mano che leggo” spiegò. 

Pan annuì, il vento e i capelli le sferzavano il viso arrossato. Si nascose la bocca con la sciarpa di lana.

Pan sorrise guardando il gruppetto di mini pupazzi di neve che aveva creato, erano disposti a cerchio e si ‘guardavano’ tra loro.

“Dimmi quello che hai letto finora” lo invogliò. 

Trunks si massaggiò il collo, utilizzò la copertina del libro come segnalibro e se lo appoggiò sulle labbra.

“Inizia con una giovane donna con una vita sregolata. Di giorno è una programmatrice di computer disoccupata, ma di notte fa la ballerina nei night. Vive in un appartamento in una città che sembra un incrocio tra la capitale giapponese e una metropoli americana. La sua abitazione è abbandonata al più completo disordine, tra lattine di birra. Come animale domestico ha un pinguino con cui va anche a dormire. Non ha mai avuto una relazione stabile, ma…”. Iniziò. 

Pan ridacchiò.

“Ho capito! Incontra un giovane tenebroso e lui, nonostante il suo carattere, è il primo di cui si innamora” disse. 

Trunks schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Se lo hai già letto, non mi svelare il finale. Voglio ancora sperare che non sia un semplice romantico” borbottò. 

Pan lo raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lui.

“Cosa ci sarebbe di male anche fosse un romantico?” domandò. 

Trunks socchiuse gli occhi e avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Non sono molto fortunato in amore” ammise. 

Pan si sporse e gli baciò la guancia gelida. Trunks sentì le orecchie avvampare.

“Lo diventerai. Vuoi aiutarmi con il pupazzo di neve?” domandò Pan. 

Trunks sospirò.

“Sì, tanto ti conosco. L’avrai vinta anche se ti dico di no” brontolò. 

Pan si rialzò in piedi con un saltello.

“Porta dentro il libro e poi torna qui. Così ci divertiamo, musone” lo punzecchiò. 

Trunks si alzò a sua volta e guardò il cielo nuvoloso.

“E se ricomincia a nevicare?” domandò. 

Pan gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Allora faremo gli angeli di neve, invece che quelli metropolitani” lo invogliò. 

Trunks si allontanò di un paio di passi.

“Allora a dopo, angelo di neve” disse. 

Pan gli fece la linguaccia e Trunks corse dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - Pan dondola le gambe nel vuoto, seduta sulla staccionata e lo guarda allenarsi.

Cap.2 Angelo guerriero

 

Trunks diede una serie di pugni, teneva la schiena ritta e guardava davanti a sé. Con una serie di urli secchi accompagnò i pugni che dava, alternando destra e sinistra a ogni colpo.

“Controlla anche la postura delle gambe” ordinò Vegeta. Fissava il figlio con gli occhi socchiusi, le braccia incrociate al petto. Si girò e guardò Pan. La giovane fissava il primogenito Briefs accomodata su una staccionata, alzando e abbassando le gambe.

“Ragazzina, sei hai freddo, corri a coprirti di più” ordinò. 

Pan piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

“Non si preoccupi,  _sensei_. Mi riscalderò quanto toccherà a me allenarmi” ribatté.

“ _Tsk_. Perché dei mocciosi non se ne occupa solo il  _muso verde_?” borbottò Vegeta. 

Pan si voltò verso Trunks, il giovane accelerò il ritmo dei pugni e la giovane arrossì, leccandosi le labbra secche.

< È così fiero quando si allena, sembra un’altra persona > rifletté. Abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò i piedi, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

< Chissà chi è la ragazza per cui soffre tanto per amore. Come vorrei che si accorgesse di me. Io vorrei solo stargli accanto, farlo smettere di stare così male > si disse. Rialzò lo sguardo e vide il giovane iniziare ad avanzare nella neve, continuando a dare pugni.

“Ora anche i calci. Pugno destro, calcio sinistro, pugno sinistro e calcio destro. Inoltre a ogni colpo avanza. Se perdi il ritmo, ricominci” ordinò secco Vegeta. 

Pan si mordicchiò un labbro, arrossandolo. Nascose le mani nelle maniche del maglione grigio che indossava.

“Secondo me sono anche fin troppo coperta per un allenamento” borbottò tra sé e sé.

Trunks la guardò di sottecchi, si concentrò sulle gambe della giovane strette da un pantalone nero e diede un calcio storto.

“Se in battaglia metti la gamba in una posizione come quella, sarà un miracolo se non si spezzerà! Stai attento!” gridò Vegeta.

< Questi due non fanno altro che distrarsi a vicenda. Maledetti ormoni giovanili > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo.

“Pan, scendi da lì e allenatevi insieme. Io intanto vado a vedere perché diamine mia figlia ci mette così tanto a unirsi a noi” ringhiò. 

Trunks ridacchiò, mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

“Qualche anno fa, mia sorella avrebbe preferito truccarsi che unirsi a noi negli allenamenti”. Scherzò.

“Voi due allenatevi! Se quando torno non siete sudati fradici nonostante il freddo, vi ammazzo entrambi!” gridò Vegeta.

< Se non colgono l’occasione per chiarirsi, quando torno li strangolo entrambi > pensò. Stringendo le mani coperte dai guanti candidi sulle braccia muscolose coperte dalle maniche della battle-suit. 

Trunks strofinò le mani tra loro e ci soffiò sopra, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso.

“Ancora non ci credo che mio padre si sia convinto ad allenarci tutti” borbottò. 

Pan gli si mise davanti e saltellò sul posto un paio di volte.

“Vediamo di darci dentro” sussurrò. Partì all’attacco e balzò, cercando di raggiungerlo con un pugno al viso. 

Trunks scostò di scatto il capo di lato e cercò di raggiungerla con una gomitata alla schiena. 

Pan si piegò in avanti schivando la gomitata, mise le mani per terra affondandole nella neve e fece una capriola. Riatterrò in piedi e si voltò di scatto. 

Trunks levitò e anche la giovane spiccò il volo, facendo schizzare neve tutt’intorno.

“Non te la cavi male per essere una ragazza” la stuzzicò il glicine. 

Pan ghignò.

“Nemmeno tu per essere un secchione che non fa altro che leggere” lo punzecchiò.

 

****************

 

Trunks si piegò in avanti e ansimò, appoggiando le mani arrossate sulle ginocchia. Alcuni tagli si erano aperti sul suo viso e sui pantaloni, il suo maglione era annerito in più punti. 

Si erano aperti solchi nel terreno, in alcuni punti la neve era sciolta e zolle di terra erano volate tutt’intorno.

Pan abbassò il braccio, le mani le dolevano e ansimava a sua volta. Si scostò i capelli arruffati dal viso e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Quei ki-blast erano incredibili” biascicò Trunks. 

Pan riatterrò, guardando il giovane davanti a sé e sorrise.

“Li hai parati tutti, però” biascicò. 

Trunks si passò la mano tra i capelli color glicine, alcune sue ciocche erano ritte verso l’alto.

“Ti hanno mai detto che sei bellissima quando combatti?” domandò. 

Pan arrossì e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“È il tuo sangue saiyan a parlare, vero?” domandò. 

Trunks ghignò.

“Può darsi” rispose.

< Forse sto delirando, ma per me sei bella come un angelo guerriero > pensò. Avanzò e le si avvicinò fino ad essere a una mano di distanza.

“Ehi, voi due!” si sentirono chiamare. Si voltarono e videro Bra correre verso di loro.

“Papà ha detto che vi siete allenati abbastanza per oggi. Ora tocca a me e lui, voi due andate dentro a riscaldarvi” disse. Trunks inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Scommetto che papà l’ha detto meno gentilmente” disse.

“Oh sì” rispose Bra. 

Pan scoppiò a ridere.

“Ci conviene correre dentro prima che il mio caro genitore ci trascini lì per il colletto del maglione” borbottò Trunks. 

Bra ridacchiò.


	3. Cap.3 Angelo di fiamme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - l'ha vista crescere, l'ha vista muovere i primi passi e... maledizione, Gohan lo ucciderà.  
> Scritta per la challege 'Prompt sotto l'albero' del Giardino di Efp. Prompt: camino.

Cap.3 Angelo di fiamme

 

Trunks si sporse e allungò le mani mettendole davanti al caminetto, osservando le fiamme che si riflettevano nelle sue iridi azzurre. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, il suo naso era arrossato.

Udì dei passi e si voltò, vedendo Goten avanzare.

“Ti sei fatto una doccia?” domandò il suo migliore amico, vedendo l’altro con un asciugamano intorno al collo.

“Ne avevo bisogno. Oggi l’allenamento è stato davvero complicato” bofonchiò. 

Goten si accomodò sul divano e lo guardo, ghignando.

“Sicuro di aver fatto una doccia calda?” domandò. 

Trunks si grattò il sopracciglio.

“Non so a cosa ti riferisci. Ovvio, con questo freddo, che fosse calda” borbottò. 

Goten si grattò una guancia.

“Urca. Pensavo che mia nipote ti facesse altri effetti” ribatté. 

Trunks deglutì rumorosamente e si voltò a guardare le fiamme del camino.

“L-lei è molto bella, ma…” bofonchiò. 

Goten appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e si piegò in avanti.

“ _Ma_?” domandò. 

Trunks rabbrividì e si massaggiò le spalle con entrambe le mani.

“Mi sento un mostro” gemette. 

Goten roteò gli occhi.

“In questo momento sembri tanto Frollo. E ti posso assicurare che non sei né pazzo come lui, né brutto come il Gobbo, quindi rilassati” lo rassicurò. 

Lo sfrigolare del fuoco e lo scricchiolio del legno che ardeva risuonò tutt’intorno. 

Trunks si sedette sul pavimento reso bollente dal calore, osservando fisso le fiamme dentro il camino.

“Frollo vedeva Esmeralda come un demone tra le fiamme, per me, al massimo, potrebbe essere un angelo di fuoco” gemette. Osservò una fiamma ondeggiare, immaginò avesse lunghi capelli, un corpo minuto, un petto prominente e fosse intenta a danzare muovendo delle minuscole manine. 

Goten scosse il capo, facendo muovere le ciocche more.

“Molto poetico. Ora posso sapere qual è il vero problema?” chiese. Le iridi azzurre di Trunks brillarono e il giovane si voltò di scatto verso il migliore amico.

"Goten, è tua nipote!” gridò Trunks con voce stridula. 

Goten si massaggiò il mento e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Non è tua nipote, però” gli ricordò. 

Trunks si nascose il viso tra le mani e sospirò.

“L’ho vista crescere, muovere i primi passi e…. maledizione, Gohan mi ucciderà” ammise. 

Goten si alzò in piedi e avanzò di un paio di passi.

“Siamo saiyan, guerrieri, non possiamo lasciare che la paura ci limiti o ci freni” ribatté.

“Non è la mia paura di Gohan il problema. Sarei anche disposto ad affrontare una morte per mano sua” alzò la voce Trunks. 

Goten gli si mise davanti, ritto in piedi e chinò il capo verso di lui. 

Trunks alzò lo sguardo e lo osservò in viso.

“E se la passione che provo per lei l’ardesse dall’interno?” piagnucolò.

“Quella passione può ardere solo te” ribatté Goten. Si sedette sul pavimento dinnanzi al migliore amico e lo guardò in volto.

“Dovresti darle una change. Se ti vedrà troppo vecchio, pervertito o passionale, sarà lei ad allontanarsi. Mia nipote non è un fragile fuscello. Si saprà difendere da te o da suo padre se ci sarà bisogno” disse indurendo il tono. 

Trunks esalò un gemito di dolore. 

Goten lo abbracciò.

“Non puoi tenere tutto dentro e trasformare l’amore in dolore” ribatté. 

Trunks strinse gli occhi corrugando la fronte.

“Ne sto facendo una questione di stato, vero?” mugolò.

Goten ridacchiò.

“Pensa positivo. Io farò peggio quando dovrò ammettere a Vegeta che amo sua figlia” mormorò. 

Trunks sgranò gli occhi.

“Sei più morto di me” mugolò. 

Goten fece una risata rauca.

“Puoi scommetterci amico mio” gli rispose.


	4. Cap.4 Angeli di carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxs2VNPOxHM.

Cap.4 Angeli di carta

 

Pan appese alla finestra una serie di angeli di carta, tenuti insieme da un filo sottile. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

Il suo fiato si condensava contro il vetro della finestra chiusa.

Udì dei passi e si voltò, vedendo Trunks raggiungerla.

“Hai fatto una doccia anche tu?” domandò il giovane. Le sue gote erano leggermente rosate e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli color glicine.

Pan chinò il capo e giocherellò con una ciocca mora, sorridendo.

“Sì, ma ho perso anche parecchio tempo perché ho trovato il tuo gatto in corridoio. Mi ha fatto le fusa e voleva attenzioni, perciò ho iniziato ad accarezzarlo ed il tempo è volato” mormorò. Alzò lo sguardo e le sue iridi color ebano incontrarono quelle azzurro cielo del giovane.

“Io ho approfittato del silenzio per leggere un altro po’. Sai, Goten è uscito per unirsi all’allenamento di Bra e papà” spiegò Trunks.

“Povero zio, quei due lo massacreranno” disse Pan. Ridacchiò e le sue labbra divennero di un rosso acceso. Batté le palpebre un paio di volte, Trunks avanzò di un altro passò. Era di fronte a lei, a un palmo di distanza, il suo fisico muscoloso era due volte più alto di quello di Pan. Sfiorò uno degli angeli di carta con l’indice.

“Ho continuato quel libro sugli angeli metropolitani. Decisamente forse era meglio una storia d’amore normale, invece lei s’invaghisce di un ex-ballerino malato di cancro” sussurrò.

Pan appoggiò la mano sul braccio, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Decisamente una storia poco natalizia, mi dispiace” sussurrò.

Trunks chinò la testa, guardandola in viso, avvertì un brivido percorrergli la schiena.

“Mi ha fatto riflettere” mormorò.

< Insieme alle parole di Goten > pensò.

Pan sporse leggermente il labbro inferiore e inclinò di poco la testa.

“Non c’è niente di male nelle storie d’amore. Però, sai, per buona parte della mia vita ho pensato di essere innamorato di una ragazza. L’ho sempre associata a un demone ravveduto, a qualcosa di feroce e passionale. Ho cercato di stare con lei sin da bambino e quando finalmente ci sono riuscito, a legarci è stato un amore passionale. Lei, dentro, era molto più grande di me e questo ha quasi finito per consumarmi. Alla fine mi ha anche lasciato, perché in me cercava qualcosa che poi non aveva trovato. Io non sono l’eroe salvatore di un mondo futuristico, non sono il cavaliere dalla bianca armatura e dalla spada lucente.

Forse sono troppo simile a mio padre…” spiegò Trunks.

Pan gli cinse il braccio e se lo strinse al petto.

“Era lei che ha sbagliato a cercare in te qualcosa che non c’era, non vedevo quello che, invece, c’era” mormorò.

Trunks socchiuse gli occhi.

“Penso di essermi innamorato di un angelo dalle mille sfaccettature, come un diamante. Però ho paura di fare io la parte del demone, adesso.

Sono troppo grande rispetto a lei e, forse, solo carnale” mormorò.

Pan gli lasciò andare il braccio, lentamente.

“Forse dovrebbe essere lei a deciderlo” ribatté. Strofinò la punta della scarpa sul pavimento.

“E non devi demonizzare la passionalità. Lei te l’ha fatta vivere nel modo sbagliato, ma è lì per coronare i sogni d’amore, anche quelli più dolci”. Aggiunse.

Trunks fletté le gambe e arcuò la schiena, avvicinando il suo viso a quello di lei.

“Pan, io ti amo” ammise.

Pan chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Trunks sgranò gli occhi. Pan gli accarezzò la guancia, fece per allontanarsi e Trunks la cinse tra le braccia, approfondendo il bacio. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, le loro labbra si premettero, arrossandosi, e si staccarono, riprendo fiato.

“Come puoi avermi idealizzato a tal punto da considerarmi un angelo dopo quello che vi ho fatto passare in quel viaggio assurdo per l’universo?” domandò Pan.

Trunks si raddrizzò, cullandola contro il proprio petto.

“Mi hai sopportato quando mi sono finto morto, non hai fiatato quando ti hanno reso bambola, ho potuto sempre contare su di te e, anche quando siamo tornati, ti sei presa cura di me” disse.

Pan chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la guancia contro di lui.

“Se vuoi che io sia un angelo, sarò il tuo angelo, ma ti prego, non soffrire mai per me. Ti amo anch’io” disse con voce tremante.

“Se mi ami, ho tutto quello che mi serve” rispose Trunks.

 


End file.
